


Пунш от мадам Максим

by Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Пунш на двоих, магия плюс немного красивых лошадок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/gifts).



Снег шел бесшумно и ласково, как будто кто-то сверху сбрасывал мотки беленой шерсти, и они рассыпались на сотни пушистых нитей прямо над шпилями Хогвартса. Гарри удобнее уселся на подоконнике и прижался щекой к холодному оконному стеклу, глядя, как через двор шагает Хагрид, волоча за собой спеленутую веревками ель. Утро едва-едва затеплилось, все дорожки были завалены снегом, и только тропинки, протоптанные к кораблю Дурмштранга и карете Шармбатона, оказались расчищенными. Присмотревшись, Гарри заметил, как несколько домашних эльфов маленькими лопатами заканчивают убирать с них снег, готовя путь любопытным посетителям, которые наверняка выстроятся в очередь к диковинкам иноземных гостей с наступлением дня.  
В спальне было темно и тихо, до подъема оставалось еще несколько часов. Не спал лишь Гарри, утомленный ночными сновидениями, в которых ужасающая хвосторога носилась за ним по всей библиотеке Хогвартса. Драконица почти загнала его в угол, но тут пришла суровая мадам Пинс, отругала их обоих за ужасное поведение в читальном зале — и Гарри проснулся. 

Он снова полюбовался гигантскими ледяными сосульками, свисающими со снастей величественного фрегата. И наконец — прекрасными золотыми скакунами Шармбатона, разгуливающими неподалеку. Гарри всегда оставлял их напоследок и долго рассматривал блестящие волны лошадиных грив, изящные шеи и копыта.  
Взгляд Гарри скользнул в сторону, привлеченный резким движением. То и дело увязая в снегу, через двор быстро шагал Снейп. Закутанный в неизменную черную мантию, он был похож на огромную сердитую ворону. Дойдя до лошадей, нервным жестом Снейп разогнал их и пошел дальше, не обращая больше на животных никакого внимания, пока не скрылся за Астрономической башней. Гарри фыркнул. Ну кто бы сомневался, что зловредный профессор зельеварения совершенно не способен оценить красоту.  
Расстроенный, Гарри слез с подоконника и вернулся в постель, чтобы урвать хоть полчаса сна. И сразу уснул. На этот раз ему снились золотые кони и черные вороны, кружащие над ними. 

*** 

— Очень заметно, что я срезал все рюшечки? — обеспокоенный Рон крутился перед зеркалом на лестнице, и пробегающие мимо девчонки прыскали в кулак, а пожилая леди с портрета с неодобрением разглядывала его в лорнет. 

— Как нехорошо, молодой человек, — проскрипела она. — Вы надругались над семейной реликвией. Между прочим, в наше время это был очень модный фасон! 

— Когда? — буркнул Рон, отдирая остатки бахромы с рукава. — В дни вашей молодости? В прошлом столетии? 

— Как грубо! — надулась леди и спряталась за портьерой. 

Гарри схватил Рона за рукав и потащил вниз, пока леди не придумала какую-нибудь страшную месть. Прихватив по пути на лестнице Парвати и Патил, таких ярких и веселых, что в глазах рябило, все вместе они влились в разномастную толпу, ожидавшую открытия дверей в зал. 

— Бал! Бал! — то и дело кричал кто-нибудь в толпе, не в силах сдержать чувств. 

Зал поражал воображение. Золотые тромбоны, рожки и арфы подпрыгивали на ветвях елей и пели рождественские гимны, под потолком вспыхивали и тут ж гасли серебряные снежинки, переливались ярким светом призраки, бенгальские огни и полотнища Северного сияния, а на остроконечных золотых звездах-навершиях, украшавших ели, в такт музыке мерцали колкие огни святого Эльма. 

У Гарри совсем скоро закружилась голова от всего этого великолепия, где-то посреди зала он потерял партнершу и половину вальса двигался по инерции, будто пьяный спутник по кривой орбите. Он остановился только возле столика с пуншем, уткнувшись в чью-то твердую, обтянутую черной мантией спину. 

— Извините, — пробормотал он, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. 

— Поттер. 

При звуке этого голоса Гарри тут же отскочил, как ужаленный. С высоты своего роста Снейп взирал на него с самым кислым выражением из своего арсенала. Он казался абсолютно чужим среди разноцветья праздничных мантий, тостов, смеха и фейерверков. Даже конфетти и золотые серпантины, осыпающие всех, будто из рога изобилия, облетали его стороной. Несколько секунд Снейп молча сверлил Гарри взглядом, как будто не понимал, что тот здесь делает и почему подвернулся под руку. Потом сзади раздался трубный голос мадам Максим: 

— Севегус, мон ами! Куда же ви? 

На миг Гарри показалось, что в глазах Снейпа паника, и что профессор сейчас припустит со всех ног, но было поздно. Мадам Максим, похожая в своем нежно-лиловом оборчатом платье на огромный пышный гладиолус, уже была рядом и цепко подхватила Снейпа под локоть. 

— Мадам Максим, разрешите откланяться, — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп, совершенно не деликатно пытаясь вырвать свой локоть из крепких пальцев в перстнях. — Дела не ждут. 

— Даже на балу ви все о делах, дорогой Севегус! — улыбнулась мадам Максим, пряча острый подбородок в сиреневое боа. 

— Жизнь не останавливается, пока остальные отплясывают, — буркнул Снейп и зло покосился на Гарри, так и замершего с открытым ртом перед их живописной парой. 

Мадам Максим тут же обратила внимание на Гарри и разулыбалась напомаженным ртом: 

— О, ви тоже здесь, юный чемпьон! 

— Надолго ли, — прошипел Снейп. 

Гарри вспыхнул и попытался уйти в сторону, но лишь пребольно ударился бедром о край стола, расплескав пунш из хрустальных чаш, фарфоровых чашечек и даже фонтана. Несколько бокалов звякнули, а один разбился, упав на пол, и вездесущие домовики материализовались, причитая и подтирая тряпками лужицу, пахнущую корицей и анисом. 

— Прекрасно, Поттер, прекрасно, снова бьем посуду и портим ингредиенты. Как знакомо! — Снейп, кажется, даже забыл, что его локоть все еще в плену, и искренне злорадствовал. 

— Аха, Севегус, ви все-таки способны на чувстга, уи-уи! — радостно сверкнула глазами мадам Максим. — Уж било я подумала, что ви висохли, как дряхглий анчар в пустине. 

— Еще как способен, — пробормотал себе под нос Гарри, нервно хватая ближайший кубок с напитком. — На самую ядовитую ненависть. 

— О, повегьте, мон чемпьон, уж я что-то знаю о жизни и о чувстгах, что текут, будто соки, в каждом. Пгосто бивает миг, когда нужно посмотреть на себья и дгугого, на дгугого и на себья... По-дгугому. Пейти пунш, мсье. И ви, Севегус, випейте — и ви сгазу свободны! Фьють! 

Мадам Максим сунула Снейпу стакан с пуншем в свободную руку и обворожительно улыбнулась. Снейпа от этой улыбки перекосило, но он пригубил пунш, справедливо решив, что так быстрее отделается от своей грандиозной дамы. Гарри же осушил свой кубок в три глотка, даже не почувствовав вкуса и не отводя ненавидящего взгляда от землистого лица Снейпа. 

— Мерси, мсье, мерси. Один отдает — дгугой пгинимает. Один разобьет — дгугой понимает... Кгоим-пгишиваем. Пятнадцать даем, пятнадцать отнимаем... Ви совегшенно очаговательни. Волшебной вам ночи, мсье! 

Загадочно улыбнувшись, мадам Максим выпустила Снейпа и отчалила, торжественно, как Дурмштрангов фрегат, чтобы скрыться в волнах разноцветных мантий и островерхих шляп танцпола. 

— Довольны, Поттер? — выплюнул совершенно разъяренный Снейп, он все еще сжимал в руке граненый стакан, полный рубиновой жидкости. От резкого движения пунш выплеснулся и теперь стекал по костяшкам, будто кровь. 

Снейп ринулся прочь, подметая мантией конфетти, и Гарри, не понимая, почему, побежал за ним. Очень важно было не терять его из виду. 

Он выскочил на мороз, хватанул ледяного ночного воздуха с пригоршней пьяных звезд — и сам сразу опьянел. Он побежал по пустынному белому двору за черной мантией. Он бежал, и что-то происходило с ним, что-то странное. С каждым шагом Гарри чувствовал, как на него наваливается новый груз — и бежать становилось все тяжелее, он вяз в рассыпчатом снегу, луна слепила, отражаясь в окнах, огнях, снеге, ледяных колоннах. А Снейп впереди бежал все быстрее. Гарри казалось, что в какой-то момент тот совсем перестал проваливаться в снег и несся по поверхности, не оставляя следов. 

— Стойте! — крикнул Гарри и с ужасом не узнал собственный голос. 

Снейп испуганно повернул голову, тут же вжал ее в плечи и кинулся прочь. 

Снейп добежал до пруда и ступил на лед. По темной и гладкой ледяной поверхности бродили золотые кони Шармбатона, они аккуратно ступали, но их копыта то и дело мелодично звенели, высекая искры. Кони светились в темноте и недовольно фыркали, когда Снейп пытался растолкать их, чтобы пройти дальше. Вдруг он остановился. Его бледная рука несмело легла на золотистый круп и погладила мерцающую шерсть. 

Гарри добрался до пруда и замер, задыхаясь. Одежда жала, воротник душил, как удавка. Гарри казался себе неповоротливым и деревянным, каким-то потрепанным, усталым, как будто все тяжести мира легли ему на плечи, согнули, прижали к заледеневшей тверди. И он боялся выходить на лед. Он боялся, что лед не выдержит, треснет, что он тут же канет в темную воду и камнем пойдет ко дну. 

Гарри стоял и смотрел, как золотые лошади вьются вокруг согнутой фигуры Снейпа — нежно, будто кошки, выпрашивающие лакомство. И тут он услышал странный звук — не то всхлип, не то хрип. Звук эхом прошелся по льду и долетел до Гарри. И он узнал, что это: это был плач. Снейп плакал, зарывшись длинным носом в гриву одной из лошадей. 

Гарри забыл о всяких раздумьях и спрыгнул на поверхность пруда. Лед подозрительно скрипнул-крякнул, но выдержал, и Гарри, оскальзываясь, поспешил вперед. 

Когда он приблизился, лошади расступились и пропустили его в круг. Они стояли тесно, шумно дышали, и теплый пар валил от лоснящихся боков. 

— Снейп? — тихо позвал Гарри. Голос звучал хрипло и грубо. 

Плечи Снейпа напряглись — и опустились. Будто смирившись, он вздохнул и повернул к Гарри мокрое лицо, не выпуская из рук золотые пряди длинной гривы. 

— Что тебе нужно? — устало и как-то тонко сказал он. 

Зачем он гнался за Снейпом? Гарри потоптался на месте, раздумывая. Как будто он забыл, как будто это было так давно и подернулось дымкой сотен минувших дней и ночей. 

— Ну так что же? — дрожащий голос Снейпа сорвался на визг. Его лицо исказила обиженная гримаса. — Проклятые лошади... Разве можно пройти мимо них... Таких...

В темноте Гарри сначала не понял. А потом ахнул. Это было лицо юноши. Бледное, нервное, длинноносое лицо, занавешенное темными грязными волосами. Глаза-омуты, полные неуверенности и боязни. Среди сгрудившихся коней он сам казался жеребенком, слабым, только-только научившимся переступать на длинных ногах-ходулях, жмущимся в поисках тепла к лошадиному брюху. 

Гарри поднял ладони и поднес их ближе к лицу. Это были грубые широкие ладони взрослого мужчины, знавшие труд, привыкшие сжиматься в тяжелые кулаки, испещренные шрамами. Гарри подтянул манжету и увидел татуировку на своем запястье — маленького феникса. 

— Посмотри на меня! — тихо попросил Гарри. 

Снейп долго и жадно изучал его лицо. Потом глаза его расширились от нахлынувшего понимания, и он начал лихорадочно сдирать с себя мантию, а потом и черный камзол, который теперь болтался на нем, как на вешалке. Он сорвал его, рассыпая пуговицы по льду, и упал на колени, ощупывая левую руку — будто искал что-то. Рука белела в темноте, худая и девственно чистая, только синие вены оплетали ее.  
Он искал метку, понял Гарри, и не нашел ее. 

Снейп раскачивался в рыданиях, баюкая предплечье, еще не оскверненное рабским клеймом. 

Гарри подошел к нему и опустился рядом. Рука сама потянулась — обнять за плечи. Это вышло как-то очень привычно и обыденно, как будто это тело знало что-то, чего Гарри еще не ведал. 

— Ты совсем не похож на Джеймса, — пробормотал наконец Снейп, успокоившись. 

— На кого же я похож? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь незаметно накинуть на Снейпа-не-Снейпа мантию. 

— Просто на чокнутого Гарри Поттера, который вырос, — фыркнул Снейп, вытирая сопли. 

— Старого, седого и морщинистого, как Дамблдор? — засмеялся вдруг Гарри. 

— Почти. 

— А ты похож, ты похож... 

— Ну? 

— На мальчишку. Просто на мальчишку, который замерз. 

Зубы Снейпа начали стучать, и он сам плотнее закутался в мантию. Одна из лошадей фыркнула, опустила голову и толкнула носом Снейпа в плечо. 

— Эй! — вскрикнул Снейп. 

— Этим она хочет сказать, что нужно вставать, пока мы не отморозили себе задницы. 

— Когда это ты стал таким занудой, Поттер? 

— Когда вырос, наверное? 

— О, надеюсь, я доживу до этого счастливого дня и действительно увижу такое чудо! — захихикал Снейп, сверкая темными глазами. — Зануда Поттер, ха-ха... 

— Зануда Поттер. И старикан Снейп, пугающий всех студентов Хогвартса. 

— Сука! Какая же она сука! 

— Кто? 

— Эта французская ведьма, мадам Максим. Ее работа. Пятнадцать лет отрезать. Пятнадцать лет пришить. Раз плюнуть. 

— Я их чувствую, — прошептал Гарри. — Все пятнадцать, до последнего дня... 

— А я — нет, — удивленно признался Снейп, поднимаясь и расправляя плечи.

Они побрели рядом к берегу, и лошади Шармбатона сопровождали их, а рождественские звезды поглядывали сверху и то и дело подмигивали, будто знали какой-то секрет. И очень странный разговор скоро затих вдали: 

— Как думаешь, это надолго? 

— Понятия не имею... Но вряд ли. 

— А что бы ты хотел?.. 

— Я знаю, где в Астрономической башне прячется Кровавый Барон. Однажды я придумал заклинание, с помощью которого его окровавленную мантию можно будет подбросить... Подбросить Каркарову в постель! 

— Серьезно? 

— Слово Принца-полукровки! 

fin


End file.
